massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Fanon:User of the Month/Archive/December 2010 + January 2011
Nominations Hunter Zealot Support (3) #Up until about two weeks ago, there were only two people keeping this place alive, and it would be tacky to nominate myself. -- Gnostic 15:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #He was able to get Bluethunder back here. That's reason enough for me.--''Josh Bender''Talk 19:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #Like everyone here, he has contributed greatly to this site. Gnostic is also very deserving of this award, though. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose (0) Abstain (0) Gnostic Support (3) He was around much longer than I.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:48, December 14, 2010 (UTC) While being the greedy bastard I am here. I would have to say I would like to see myself nominated, but upon further review, I think Gnostic (still don't get the username) is the most deserving of this award, he kept this thing going and has my full support. Best of luck to you. Foxtrot12 02:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Gnostic provided this wiki the support it deserved when it needed it most. I still think that at some point, major veteran Foxtrot and Summer vet (myself) should earn our respective nods. Lovelyb0nes 02:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Comments @Lovely this is for user of the month and I would say this counts for the large 'month' of constant inactivity. If either of us or anyone else want the award they should be the best of the month. Besides Gnostic and Hunter, everyone else is just coming back. Foxtrot12 03:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Foxy, it's just a fucking title. It's not something to take seriously. I see it as something anyone who consistently contributes (and will continue to contribute) to the wiki deserves the little nod at some point. Lovelyb0nes 03:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well that's kind of rude but it is user of the month. I think we do need some more competitions because you're right, good users do deserve a nod. We should make some new competitions for this kind of thing. Maybe a user recognition or veteran award. Also while on the subject of awards, we would have to do this quick but it's possible. What does everyone think of annual awards that we could start organizing like tomorrow and give best writer of the year, best shepard of the year, best starship of the year, ect. Foxtrot12 03:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we have a dead heat. How about we make Hunter the UOTM for the rest of this month, and I'll be UOTM next month? Any objections? -- Gnostic 14:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a good compromise to me. Lovelyb0nes 15:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) While it goes against my initial instincts I would have to say that it seems to be our best bet. We need a new user of the month as Nightmare has had the award since I got here it seems. And I have no doubt that you will earn it none the less next month. Foxtrot12 15:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Mass Effect Fanon:User of the Month